Dance
by SweetLoveCries
Summary: "I know who you are, I know why you are here," Sasuke's eyelids dropped half-closed as Naruto ground his body slowly against brunette's in rhythm of the music... NaruSasu, heavily implied ItaNeji! 2nd chap up and COMPLETE!Now Betaed
1. First

**A/N**: A two-shot from me! Second one is much longer. I apologize if some words of the songs are not correct, I didn't the access to the internet when I wrote this and then I was lazy to check if it was right. SO! Enjoy it- our smexy Naruto is showing of his smexyness XD And read the warnings :/

Warnings: Male x Male, alcohol usage, adult, erotic stuff in future. Looks like SWP and PWP- I usually never write those but *shrug* It has a bit of plot in second part. Not your cup of tea, leave.

NOTE: Edited! Well more or less XD My dear friend Hatter is hitting last fixation on the story but I decided to go and upload what I have. Re-read it- it's worth it this time .

**Dance**

_First_

It was a chilly evening.

For this time of the year, it was not a surprise. Middle of November brought not only cold nights but also sharp winds with freezing rain. Winter had arrived at Konoha's doorstep, and people already started warming up their homes. It wasn't snowing yet, but that was only matter of time.

The street was illuminated only by the weak glow of streetlamps. A shadow stuck his hands in his coat pockets, hiding his face from the merciless wind behind the collar. He'd been waiting for almost fifteen minutes now, which he wouldn't mind normally, but considering it was freezing outside, he was getting more and more annoyed.

Uchiha Sasuke waited for his brother to show up.

_Best friend_ was not the term he'd choose to describe his current relationship with Itachi, but they were on okay terms. It was enough for Sasuke. After all, they were brothers for God's sake- brothers never get along.

In any case, he was waiting for his older brother because Itachi had insisted to take him to a new club in town. According to him, it'd gotten five stars for decor, employees and drinks. Everything that Itachi liked. And that's why Sasuke didn't like the enthusiasm in Itachi's voice.

Just when he was about to turn and leave, a car stopped beside him- black BMW. Sasuke sighed and opened the door, sliding in.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke grumbled as he buckled up his seat belt.

Itachi chuckled with a smirk.

"I forgot to fix some things at the office so I got delayed. Are you cold?" he asked as he noticed Sasuke shiver and then turned on the heating. "Trust me; you will get overheated where we are going now."

Sasuke sent him a side-glance, but didn't comment, opting instead to stare out of the window. He watched people pass by as they hurried to their homes. With a sigh, he looked in front of him. His eyes widened as Itachi pulled by an, indeed, new bar and club in Konoha- _Red Whirlpool_. Sasuke's mouth fell open in shock, slight blush covering bridge of his nose.

Itachi announced proudly, "Welcome, my little brother, to paradise."

Sasuke sputtered: "A paradise! This is a gay bar!" Itachi raised an eyebrow: "So? What's wrong with it?" Sasuke only gaped at his big brother, his eyes flicking between the building and older man.

"I am _**not**_ going in!" Sasuke crossed his arms stubbornly, managing to look cute even with twenty-five years and hard frown on his face.

It brought a smile to Itachi's face.

"Don't think I don't know your preferences, little brother. I spend a lot of time with you at the office and I am positive that you are swinging _that_ way, and no," Itachi stopped Sasuke from interrupting him, "you are _not_ bisexual."

Sasuke stared incredulously at his older brother, whose eyes danced with unhidden mirth. Itachi opened the door and left the car, but Sasuke remained seated stubbornly. He looked to his right, as the door opened.

"Come on now, get out. The party is about to begin," and if Itachi were anyone else, he would have grinned cheekily.

Sasuke glared.

"Which part of _'I will not go there'_ you do not understand?"

Itachi smiled and unfastened Sasuke, dragging him out of the car forcefully.

"None what so ever," and after light chuckle, he proceeded towards the entrance.

As soon as Sasuke stepped in, he regretted not having refused the offer to hang out with his brother. The place was big and packed with glass dancing tables and metal poles. At the far end of the room was a stage with a thin, glass pole that reflected all the red, blue, violet and crimson light in the club. Sasuke was grateful for those dim lights- it covered his abysmal blush perfectly. To the right was the checking place for leaving coats and personal belongings and on the left, shaped like a crescent moon, was the bar.

When Itachi handed over his and Sasuke's coat, they headed towards a table while music raged around them. The place was crammed full of people- male, female, young and old. Some were dancing, some were drinking and some were watching half- naked performers on the poles. If he hadn't sat down, Sasuke thought he would faint.

Itachi leaned over to Sasuke and yelled so that his brother can hear him over music.

"You chose here- either to be uke or seme," and then sent dark smirk to him. Sasuke just looked away from him, not wanting to strangle him in public place.

"Welcome to the _Red Whirlpool_, we hope we can spin your head tonight! How can I serve you?" loud and sly voice reached Sasuke's ears and he turned to look at the waiter.

The guy wasn't half bad - his light blue hair was tied on top of his head with a leather ribbon; his sharp, violet eyes were gleaming in dim and spinning light and he wore a sleeveless white shirt and very tight slacks. His lips were curved into smirk, showing of his sharp canines.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's semi-baffled look, and he yelled at Sasuke.

"Tell him what you want to drink. As for me," he turned to waiter and winked, causing the man to grin knowingly.

The waiter then turned to Sasuke who looked away.

"Well, what can I bring you, Sir?" Sasuke felt creeps running down his spine at the way the waiter slurred 'r'.

He mumbled out "One bloody Mary," not sparing him second glance.

The waiter smirked and sent a side-glance to Itachi, who smirked back. The waiter left with their orders, leaving Sasuke to brood over the mess that his brother dragged him in. After a few silent moments, which Sasuke used to stare at brunette man on the nearest pole, a long-haired brunette approached their table and placed Sasuke's order in front of him. Sasuke looked at him and he was glad that he could restrain himself.

"One Bloody Mary for you," silky voice of the brunette man murmured right beside ear as white eyes looked him very up-close, remembering every line of Sasuke's face. Man had white bandana on his forehead and small, mysterious smile on his lips. His slim chest was covered with sleeveless fishnet t-shirt while he wore leather pants.

After he finished staring at Sasuke, man turned towards Sasuke's companion and scowled.

"You shouldn't have brought him here. The bastards will devour him," he commented offhandedly over loud music as he placed Itachi's vodka in front of him, loud enough for Sasuke to hear him and gulp mentally. Itachi took sip of his drink as Neji placed his butt on Itachi's knee, while Sasuke watched them with wide eyes.

"I know, but I promised Naruto-kun to introduce him to my brother," he smiled darkly as brunette raised and straddled Itachi, swaying his hips in rhythm of the music. He placed both of his hands on Itachi's shoulders, while fixing Sasuke with his white eyes: "Naruto will love him," he chuckled and then turned and pressed his back against raven's chest, sliding down slowly, still swaying his hips slowly.

Sasuke watched brunette man giving his brother lap dance, not daring to sip on his drink in fear to spit it all out. He noticed that they had planned something for him since the dancer fixed him with his eyes, almost-there smirk on his lips. He looked away and continued to watch the man on the pole who had now his pants button undone. He felt rush of blood back into his face so he looked away again and gulped down almost half of his drink, earning amused chuckle from his brother.

When brunette finished his dance, leaving glaring hickey on Itachi's neck, he approached Sasuke and loomed over him, leaning towards his ear.

"My name is Neji. And yours is...?"

Sasuke looked up at other and sent him half-hearted glare.

"Sasuke but I don't need the lap dance." Man named Neji chuckled and leaned back, his hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder, while looking him in the eyes.

"Of course you don't need a lap dance from me. After all, who saw uke giving another uke a lap dance?" he chuckled and moved, leaving Sasuke to stare after him.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but the man was suddenly nowhere in sight and Itachi didn't look like he was in mood for arguing. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms, looking around the place. He then stood up, which earned surprised look from Itachi but Sasuke just rolled his eyes at him and left for bathroom.

When he was about to enter the bathroom, he bumped into some pink-haired girl, skimpily dressed. He muttered an apology but a hand on his arm stopped him from leaving. He turned to see emerald eyes staring at him in amusement.

"The only reason you might not be having fun here is because you're straight. If so, call me," she smirked and pressed small kiss on his cheek and left piece of paper in his hand.

When he narrowed his eyes at her, she chuckled.

"Yes, I planned this," and then she left. He rolled his eyes and wanted to throw the piece of paper away, but then changed his mind and stuffed it in his pocket.

When he returned, he noticed some commotion around his table. There were several people around it, with Itachi having Neji back on his lap again. He also noticed the light-haired waiter who had placed new glass of Bloody Mary on his side. However, the third person actually sat in his seat, with legs crossed, holding small shot glass, probably filled with vodka. Sasuke narrowed his eyes- sure he didn't like to be here, but that didn't mean that just any random person could sit on his place.

He tapped the man on his bare shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"Dobe, get out of my seat."

He heard light chuckling and then he met dazzling blue eyes. Three whiskers marred both of his cheeks but the light grin that danced on his lips and warmth of his blue eyes made him look angelic and a bit foxy. He wore no shirt and had baggy, black pants that seemed too low riding. The man stood up and leaned up to Sasuke.

"For you, babe, anything," he grinned again and pressed slightly against Sasuke's smaller frame before letting him pass.

Sasuke thanked God the lights changed to red and masked blush on his face. He sat down on his chair and tensed when he felt strong arms circle around his neck. He narrowed his eyes, blush never leaving his face. Hard beat of music reached his ears- a new, slightly darker melody...

"_I've never been closer or tried to understand,_

_That certain feeling, caught by another self..._

_But it's too late to hesitate; we can't keep on living like this!"_

He felt hot breath against his neck and turned to glare at the offending blonde.

"What do you think you're doing dobe?"

Blue eyes sparkled and the blonde whispered only for Sasuke to hear.

"Name is Naruto, not dobe and _technically_ I'm just doing my job since I work here and all."

Sasuke's eye twitched angrily.

"So your job includes molesting your customers?"

Naruto grinned as he slid his hands down Sasuke's shirt.

"Especially molesting our customers. We can touch you, tease you, dance for you but you can't touch us," he let out amused chuckle at Sasuke's snort.

Naruto ghosted Sasuke's ear with his hot breath continuing, "I know who you are, I know why you are here," Sasuke's eyelids dropped half-closed as Naruto circled the chair and straddled the brunette, grinding his body slowly against brunette's in rhythm of the music...

"_Leave no track,_

_Don't look back!"_

Sasuke's eyes traveled down blonde's body - the hard muscles of his stomach were so tantalizing that he forgot that his brother was sitting next to him and watching him with amusement. Sasuke just concentrated not to place his hands on blonde's swaying hips, which indeed held Naruto's pants loosely...

"_All I desire_

_**Temptation**__!_

_Keep climbing higher and higher,_

_**Temptation**__!"_

Naruto licked his lips as he locked his eye's on brunette's; smoldering, black pits were coming to life, thin tint of gray shadowing them and Naruto decided that he indeed liked this man. He placed one hand behind his head as the other moved down his neck, over his bare chest and resting on the edge of his pants.

"_Adorable creatures,_

_**Temptation!**_

_With an unacceptable features,_

_**Temptation!"**_

Sasuke watched intently hand on blonde's hip as it tugged on the hem of pants, revealing that underneath them was _nothing;_ only bare, tanned skin. Sasuke felt his mouth dry at the mental images that flooded his brain while Naruto just smirked. Blonde rolled his hips again, making Sasuke look up at him...

"_A trouble is coming,_

_**Temptation!**_

_It's just a high course of loving,_

_**Temptation!"**_

The blonde turned his back at Sasuke and glided down in one smooth movement, doing a tormenting hip roll while watching the raven over his shoulder. He had to smirk in self satisfaction when other reached blindly for his drink, gulped half of it down at once, and then fixed his eyes back on blonde's butt. He hoisted himself up with another hip roll, making sure he touched Sasuke's legs...

"_You can take it or leave it_

_**Temptation!**_

_But you better_

_**Believe It!" **_

Sasuke felt his insides twist and turn- this man on his lap was dangerously sexy. He knew that this wasn't good for his health and cursed Itachi for bringing him here. The dark melody melted away suddenly and turned into familiar tune of _'Better, Faster, Stronger'_ that made Naruto grin happily as he turned back towards Sasuke. He placed both of his hands behind his head, as he made fast movement of his hips, dangerously close to Sasuke's crotch.

"_Work it, Make it, Move it, Mix it..."_

Sasuke was gripping handle of his seat with whole his might, restraining himself to just grab Naruto's hips and grind with him forcefully. But he knew that it was forbidden for guests to touch employees- it counted as harassment. In Sasuke's opinion that was all bull when employees harassed them first.

"_**Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger..."**_

Naruto placed both of his hands around Sasuke's neck and leaned in, sweat trickling down his face and stopping at the edge of Naruto's chin. His hips never stopped moving with the rhythm of the music as he pressed himself against the raven-haired man, making him gasp silently.

He trailed his breath across Sasuke's cheek and stopped beside his ear.

"Feels hot, doesn't it?" Sasuke's half-lidded eyes met with Naruto's blues for a moment before looking away and closing them.

Naruto let out sigh and rolled his hips into Sasuke's making other groan, almost breaking the armrests of his chair. He wanted to grab the blonde and drag him away from public place so that he can molest him... or be molested _by_ him, if you count the height and size of the blonde- Sasuke didn't really care in the end. As long as it was Naruto...

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he snapped his eyes open, finally realizing in what situation he was and the spell was broken. He had a guy giving him the most erotic lap dance he'd ever had (and he had girls giving him lap dances, but it was nothing compared to this), with his brother sitting next to him, enjoying the show brunette guy was giving him and watching Sasuke with amused eyes.

His eyes widened as he felt Naruto's teeth graze his pulse point on his neck, getting ready to give Sasuke hickey of his life, and possibly orgasm without even being touched. He finally placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders and moved the man away from him, still feeling the other's warm breath on his neck.

Naruto was, to put it simply, shocked- it had seemed that Sasuke was enjoying the show immensely and heaven forbid that he would dance like this to anyone else. He wasn't one to go spreading his most erotic dance around the club just like that. It was kept for very special people (people that Naruto decided they were special) and Sasuke was one of them. Was it possible that he disliked his dance?

Itachi, along with Neji, stared at them- at the confused and very obviously sad Naruto, and the flustered and very confused Sasuke. Sasuke still had his hands on Naruto's shoulders, his head hung down with wide eyes. He then stood up abruptly, moving Naruto out of his way, making him stumble and sit down in the chair across them before leaving the table in a hurry.

Itachi's eyes widened and then placed small kiss on Neji's cheek, at what the other nodded and moved from him, letting Itachi chase after his flustered brother. He glanced at Naruto who was still sitting in the chair, staring at now empty place where Sasuke was sitting. Neji approached him and placed hand on his shoulder, giving him sad look. Naruto looked up, tears gathering in corners of his eyes, mouthing silent: _"I really like him..."_

Sasuke ran down the street, not looking back or taking any heed of Itachi who was chasing him down. He didn't even care that it was freezing. He just needed to get away from that place, he needed to forget about that man and continue with what he was doing in his life. He didn't need another obsessive-compulsive idiot on his back, no matter how hot, sexy, gorgeous and yummy and all other stuff he was. He would get attached and then it would end as a one night stand and then what? He goes home to be heart-broken while the blonde continues to grin merrily.

He was just around the corner when black BMW crossed his path, making him stumble in his steps. Sasuke was panting, hands clutching around him to prevent himself of being frozen to the bone.

Itachi came out of the car, his eyes wide. He was carrying Sasuke's jacket that he threw over smaller raven's shoulders and then drew him into a hug.

"I didn't know it would affect you this much Sasuke. If I'd known, I would never have brought you there."

Sasuke shook his head and pulled away from his brother.

"It's not that. It's just the fact that it's going to be one-night stand. I am not ready to pull stunts like that, I can't be like- like you." he shot his older brother a frown, and Itachi nodded in understanding before leading Sasuke to the car. When he closed the door and sat down in the driver's seat he thought, a bit amused, _'Who said Naruto was planning a one-night stand?'_

Three days later, Sasuke found himself calmer and more collected. He was happy that he wasn't haunted by sexy images of hot blonde on his lap.

He was cleaning the closet as he stumbled upon small piece of paper that fell out from his pants. He frowned and picked it up curiously, wondering what was it.

He unfolded it and stared at it: _'Call me if your evening sucked! I can make it better. Sakura._' The piece contained winking smiley and phone number. It was then when he remembered- that pink haired girl that he met at the club in front of the bathroom. He considered throwing the paper away but decided against it. Now he found it again and didn't know what to do.

He walked around the apartment, still holding the piece of paper in his hand. He undid his tie and threw it on the bed, as he sat down as well. His cell phone rang and he frowned while answering.

"Sasuke."

The voice on the other side chuckled.

"Hey there little brother. I am just calling you that I will be little late today. So eat dinner without me, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, but then remembered that his brother couldn't see him so he said.

"Okay. Have good time," and then he hung up.

Sasuke leaned down, still staring at the paper in his hand. With a determined look on his face he dialed the number and waited for person to answer. After the third ring, he was greeted with cheery "Hello?" and he smirked, "It's me..."

**TBC...**

**A/N**: MWAHAHAH! Don't kill me please! O.O I just love leaving you hanging XD I hope you like it and don't worry, it is NaruSasu in the end :3 so, reviews are welcomed :D and don't ask from where this come from. I just felt bored and wanted to write some smexy timez with our bishies. BuhBai!


	2. Final

A/N: After ten cups of strong, black coffee, SweetLC is bringing you NaruSasu smexy timez! Mwahaha! Itachi is quite a mastermind XD I like how this turned out. Leave reviews, my cream puffs :3 cuz you love NaruSasu smex and you love me for writing it XD

Warnings: Male x Male, alcohol usage, adult, erotic stuff. Looks like SWP and PWP- I usually never write those but *shrug* It has a bit of plot now. Not your cup of tea, leave.

EDIT: Betaed my babies!~ Hatter is awesome ~3 Luffs her so much~

_Italic_ + **bold**- _**phone conversation (Sasuke or Sakura talking from other side of the line)**_

_Italic_- _song lyrics_

**Dance**

_Final_

Black eyes stared through the window, at the street. Snowflakes fluttered around, carried by the wind and melting as they touched the window, tree or street. It was snowing and snow brought happiness and cheerful mood with it. And proof for that was companion of black-eyed man.

Haruno Sakura- cute pinkette stared out the window as well as she sipped her cocoa, talking about all those little and unimportant stuff in anyone's life- about the weather, and what she cooked yesterday, and how her pants got hole on knee because of some idiot on the train station. Little things that Sasuke didn't give any importance, yet he let her talk all she wanted.

Her talking made his mind busy and preoccupied so he didn't think about tall, blue-eyed blonde. Even now, in this small coffee house, as he sat with his girlfriend of two weeks, his thoughts were scattered all over the place and Sasuke didn't know if he had strength, or will, to gather them.

Sakura had stopped talking and was just watching Sasuke who was staring absently at falling snow. She smiled and decided to bring her boyfriend back on earth: "So, where will you spend winter Holidays?" Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, shrugging: "I don't know, probably with my brother."

Sakura let out amused chuckle: "At _Red Whirlpool_ again?" Sasuke tensed at the mention of the club but he didn't show on his face that he was very repulsed to go there, "If he wants to spend it there, he can. I on the other hand don't plan to go there any time soon." Sakura hummed in acknowledgment and then proceeded to sip at her cocoa.

Uchiha Sasuke had decided to avoid _Red Whirlpool_ for the rest of his life.

Just when Sakura mentioned her blonde friend Ino, Sasuke's attention slipped away fully, locking his eyes with the blue-eyed blond across the street. His eyes widened, taking in full and well-known figure- Naruto stood there, in the middle of the street and stared at him. But there was one big difference now- sexy blonde was dressed up to his chin and Sasuke knew very well that underneath that coat existed taught, toned muscles. He knew in what way those hips swayed, the tormenting sweetness of their bodies grinding that night.

And then Sasuke blinked and the blonde was gone. Just like that, as though he were an illusion, a mere trick of light. He wanted to get up and run after him, to ask Naruto why he was there but he couldn't find any strength in his legs. A light touch on his hand made him snap back to reality and look at his worried girlfriend.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right?"

And as Sasuke rubbed bridge of his nose and answered: "I'm fine," he mentally groaned- the blonde would be death of him.

-/o

Itachi twirled an empty glass between his long fingers- he didn't know what to do and how to drag his brother back to the club. He glanced at Neji who looked as though an atomic bomb fell at his head. The club was half-empty and only a few employees were around. It would be a couple of more hours into the night before the fun truly began. Neji groaned again, making Itachi look at him.

"Will he _ever_ stop brooding and sulking?"

Ah yes, the main reason why Neji looked like he went through Second World War is Uzumaki Naruto. He was usually bright and shiny star of the club, but _**now**_ he was sitting in the high bar chair, legs propped up and hugged with one hand to hold them in place, chin leaned on them as he held small shot-glass in other hand, looking completely miserable. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at some dark spot on the floor.

Neji whimpered again and turned towards Itachi.

"If he continues like this we will all be sacked. You have to bring him back! I can't afford to lose this job as well," he placed his head on the bar counter, his hair covering his shoulders and back. Itachi sighed and patted Neji's head slowly: "I am trying, but he is..." he trailed off as he saw blue eyes narrow at him.

Naruto never accepted the explanation Itachi gave them- it was ridiculous that Sasuke could be afraid to come back to the club. Naruto raised hell against Itachi after that lame excuse and almost broke all shot-glasses that were on the counter at that time (there were fifteen of them and he was half-drunk). And later he refused to accept any other explanation that Itachi had for him.

Naruto turned his look from Itachi and stared at his glass: "I saw him today..." he muttered silently, making Itachi and Neji stare at him. He glanced at them and then back at his glass: "He was sitting at the coffee shop with some pink-haired girl. She was cute but not my style. It's not his style either."

Itachi snorted and crossed his arms.

"Of course she's not his style. Sasuke is gay, I know that for sure" his eyes narrowed, annoyed by the foolishness of his younger brother.

Naruto looked at him then sighed, looking at the floor.

"They seemed pretty cozy together."

Neji, who was already in bad mood, slouched on his seat, ready to start crying over own demise. Itachi snorted again and took out his cell phone.

"Cozy my ass. But you gave me idea, Naruto-kun" Itachi grinned impishly as he dialed numbers on his cell.

Naruto and Neji stared as Itachi waited for Sasuke to answer his cell. After fourth ring, came annoyed, and pretty out of breath.

"_**What!**_"

Itachi rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Hello Sasuke-chan! How are you tonight?"

There was annoyed growl on the other side.

"_**It was good until you called...**_" and after that came small, girly giggle.

Itachi's eyebrows shot up and he smiled devilishly.

"So how is she? Is she any good?" There was choked noise on the other side of the line while Neji and Naruto looked at each other.

"_**Why is that any of your business**_?" was followed with "_**Who is that...**_?" and some more noise.

Itachi smirked and sipped at his drink.

"I don't know... I thought maybe she has some problems helping you _get it up_..."

Naruto spit out his drink and his eyes dilated dangerously while Neji titled head on the side. There was quite undignified yell from the other side, but not actually coming from Sasuke:.

"_**Who the hell are you and what do you want from my Sasuke? Stop bothering him, you bitch!**_" Itachi had to move cell away from his ear as to not go deaf.

"Right question is who _you_ are," Itachi retorted, quite annoyed at indecorous yell from the girl. There was more noise and Sasuke was back on the phone again.

"_**She is my girlfriend. Why do you care so much suddenly?**_"

Itachi snorted as he gulped down rest of his vodka and smirked at Neji and Naruto, who were at the edges of their chairs.

"I don't give two fucks about her; I am worried about you, little brother. I mean, why forcing yourself to imagine Naruto-kun sucking you off instead of that wench, when you can have the real thing?"

There was loud crash in the background and Itachi had to laugh at shocked faces of his friends. Itachi moved cell phone from his ear, letting Neji and Naruto to hear crashes and yells coming from the cell's microphone.

Itachi returned cell phone back on his ear in exact moment when Sasuke yelled

"_**You will pay me for this Itachi!**_" and line went dead.

The raven-haired man snapped his cell phone shut and started to laugh aloud, earning amused stares from both Neji and Naruto. Even blue-headed bartender raised eyebrows at him, small smile playing on his lips. When Itachi calmed down and gulped down another shot of vodka, he smirked at his friends: "Be ready, _something wicked this way comes_..." he said in singsong voice and grinned impishly.

-/o

Sasuke slammed open front door of _Red Whirlpool_, making everyone within earshot jump three feet in the air. He threw his coat at checking place, and then turned to glare at the crowd in the club, trying to spot his older brother.

So _**what**_ if he imagined Naruto? Why is that _**any**_ of Itachi's business! Why did he have to ruin everything now when he finally managed to force himself not to come back at this cursed place? He didn't even care that his blue shirt was un-tucked and his black denim jeans carelessly buttoned and low on his hips. He didn't even spare second glance at all ogling he was getting from the people in the club.

When he finally spotted Itachi dancing with that guy Neji, he was ready to stomp off towards him and make scene right here in the middle of the club. But hand on his shoulder stopped him and turned him harshly. Sasuke collided with hard, muscled chest and he immediately knew who it was.

"Itachi is half drunk, you don't want to talk to him now," husky voice explained right into Sasuke's ear, making him shiver. Sasuke looked up and he was greeted with the same blue eyes he saw today from the coffee shop. Only this time Naruto wore tight, leather pants and very tight shirt that showed off every muscle on Naruto's torso.

When Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, Naruto placed one finger on his lips, silencing him and then took him by the hand and led him through the crowd. Sasuke frowned at the treatment, ready to pounce on blonde and beat the crap out of him.

In few minutes, they reached secluded booth with only one door that wrote '_Private_'. Naruto took out keys from his pocket, unlocking the door. He pushed Sasuke in the room, closing the door behind him.

The moment Naruto shut the door, all the noise from the club faded away. Naruto flicked the lights on, revealing comfortable office with couch, armchairs, office table with computer and tall, leather office chair.

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto, who spoke up: "Room is soundproof. We can talk calmly here. Boss allows me to borrow this office from time to time." He nodded at couch, motioning for Sasuke to sit.

Sasuke frowned and sat down, crossing his arms and watching Naruto cross the room and sit in office chair. Blue eyes met black ones.

"Why did you run away that night?"

Sasuke huffed and looked away.

"So, this was all a ploy made by you or my brother. It sure succeeded. I got forced to break up with my girlfriend and then dragged here without my will."

Naruto's lips curved in small smile: "It was all Itachi's idea. Don't drop that on me. My only fault in that is that I was brooding all the time over loss of you..." he trailed off, looking away.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but then he let out amused snort.

"Loss of me? Please! Don't mock me!" He stood up and glared at Naruto, who had his eyes back on Sasuke again. "I know how things go here!"

Raven slammed his hands on the desk, making few pencils and pens fall on floor. Naruto didn't flinch; he just watched Sasuke silently, letting him speak.

"I have no time for one-night stands! I am not person who goes around, changing partners every night like my brother does!"

Sasuke was shaking- anger or sadness, it was something but he couldn't tell which one. In the end, it didn't matter. But he _was_ annoyed by Naruto's silence.

Blonde stood up and sighed, moving to stand beside Sasuke, as he pulled him away from the desk where he was leaning on with his hands and making him look up at him.

"Seems that Itachi isn't talking too much with you, huh?" It was more of a statement than question, so Sasuke didn't answer. "So, I'm going to talk in his place okay?" he sent a warm smile to Sasuke making other blink in confusion.

"Itachi is not changing his partners every night, you know. He has been dating Neji for full six months now." And Naruto had to chuckle at Sasuke's shocked expression.

"You see, Neji and I were raised by the Hyuuga's. You know them, you heard about them- about that hushed murder case that was on television." Sasuke nodded slowly as Naruto led them to sit on couch. It felt weird to hear about Naruto's past since he didn't know the man.

"Well, after Hyuuga Hizashi's death, both Neji and I were left to fend for ourselves. We were eighteen back then so Hyuuga Hiashi couldn't use Neji as a tool anymore. We changed many jobs- from salesmen to construction workers- our life was turned upside down since we didn't have a higher degree of education, no full-time jobs. Neji was refused once by Senin-Tensei University and then was accepted the next year. He will graduate by the end of June next year,"

Naruto grinned happily, which made Sasuke sigh and eye him warily.

"What about you?"

Naruto leaned back and frowned.

"I wasn't ever much of a study person. I knew I couldn't jump back into school waters again. Therefore, it was all left to Neji. He always had good grades and he is smart, so I forced him to continue his schooling. But! Our happy story has a twist," Naruto sighed and looked back at Sasuke: "and it was that problem that brought Itachi and Neji together."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, expecting this while Naruto continued.

"Neji's scholarship was canceled this year due to Hyuuga Hiashi's influence. He basically stole it from Neji for his own daughter."

Naruto sat up and looked back Sasuke.

"So- we didn't have any money and Neji had to pay his studies. Itachi then offered us to come and work here since it was a new club, short on employees. They got together few days later when Itachi watched Neji dance on pole," he laughed while Sasuke sighed tiredly.

Naruto stood up and stuck hands in his pockets.

"Basically, the point of this story is that I am not some random guy looking for a play for one night," he turned towards Sasuke and locked his eyes on black ones. "I saw you and knew you before you knew me and I pestered Itachi to bring you here to actually meet you. The bastard took six months to do that."

He huffed and kicked the pencil that Sasuke knocked down on floor.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch, trying to comprehend all the information that got thrown at him. It sounded so impossible yet explained so many things. And all that clashed in his head, making him so confused, totally forgetting about Naruto, who stood nervously in front of him. He was snapped back to reality when music reached his ears.

_God! Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change! The courage to change the things that I can and the wisdom to know the difference!_

He was taken off guard when he felt lips next to his ears, whispering the next part of the song: _"This is getting to be an obsession...!"_

He turned his head to look at Naruto, who had foxy smirk on his lips and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"How about I compensate you for losing your girlfriend?"

He grinded his hips in steady motion with Sasuke's, making other hiss.

"I swear, you will like it," he chuckled devilishly.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto, making him stop in his movements, thinking that he took it too far. He didn't expect to be grabbed for his hair and dragged down, dangerously close to raven's lips, who muttered.

"You'd better make it worthwhile..." and bit his lip, at what other hissed in pain and crushed lips with Sasuke's. Blonde grinded his hips with Sasuke's again in rhythm of the music managing to push the raven down on couch.

_Round and round, you're turning me inside out._

_You're burning me down, down, down._

Sasuke was lost- Naruto's kisses made his head spin as though he gulped down ten Bloody Mary's at once, his body was heated even if Naruto didn't touch him once and music made his insides twist. He wanted to break the smoldering kiss, but Naruto didn't allow it- he just pressed deeper, harder, hotter- feeling every corner of Sasuke's mouth with his lips, with his tongue. It felt too good, so unreal... and he had to have _**more**_!

_You're spilling me to the ground._

_You're killing me...killing me..._

Sasuke managed to grab blonde for his hair and pull him away, panting heavily, eyes clouded with need.

"Is this how you molest all the customers, huh Naruto?"

The blonde, who found his new task of creating a glaring, red hickey on the pale neck very entertaining, left it for a second to bite on the raven's ear, making him groan.

"I want to molest only you..." and then trailed long lick down his neck, nipping here and there, leaving red teeth marks on snow-white skin.

_This ain't no one-nightstand._

_I wanna do it again!_

Sasuke gripped at Naruto's shoulders- this was exactly what he wanted from blonde, but his mind screamed that it was way too soon for this to happen. For all he knew Naruto could be bluffing and just using him. However, those lips felt so sinfully good that he had to indulge his own wishes and needs. He ran hands down Naruto's back, making the other let out sigh. Blonde knew this was going a bit too fast for Sasuke, but he couldn't wait a second more. He'd waited for six months and now nothing will stop him to claim the gorgeous raven beneath him. More explanations would come later. His head felt empty now and he didn't see or know anything but Sasuke.

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and Vicodin!_

_She's my addiction... My, my addiction!_

Blonde gave a last long lick up Sasuke's neck, stopping at his lips, feeling heated huffs escaping raven's mouth. He had to smile to himself - they weren't even at the best part yet and Sasuke was already this flustered. He wondered if he was a virgin... which made him frown and smirk at same time- Sasuke wasn't a virgin when it came to girls but with guys... Naruto chuckled and lapped at Sasuke's lips- it was worse than any other addiction, blonde was sure.

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and Vicodin!_

_She's my addiction... My, my addiction!_

Naruto sat up and grinned down at Sasuke, who had a faint flush on his cheeks. The blonde smirked and undid the first button on his shirt.

"I am still at my work place. How about I give you as show..." he trailed off as he titled his head to side, innocently unbuttoning second button.

The raven didn't respond- he just stared at the slowly exposing skin of Naruto's tanned body- he felt his mouth sting with need to kiss every bit that was exposed. The more skin he saw- more lust ran through his veins. He could feel it successfully twisting his mind, filling his head only with Naruto, need for _more of Naruto..._

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and Vicodin!_

_She's my addiction... My, my addiction!_

Naruto slid off his shirt giving raven man heated grind with his hips, not breaking eye contact with him. In his opinion, Sasuke was most desirable person that he ever saw and truth to be told he saw many men in _Red Whirlpool_ but none of them had this skin smooth as this, eyes so dark gray that raven's stare sent sparks straight to his groin- being watched with midnight orbs of this man made Naruto that much hotter.

Sasuke leaned up on his elbows- he watched as Naruto moved hands across his own body, making white paths with his fingers. He raised his hand and ran it down the blonde's chest, his eyes never leaving blue ones. He trailed taught muscles of the blonde's abdomen and slid his hand around his waist, hoisting himself more up and giving Naruto's stomach butterfly kisses. When he felt hand in his hair, he started nipping at skin- wherever he could reach. By that point Naruto was letting out small moans and he let Sasuke push him down and do whatever he wanted to. It was no lie that he was curious.

_Upside down!_

_You're taking me underground_

_you're breaking me down, down, down._

Sasuke was full of glee, even if he didn't show it, when Naruto leaned back on couch, letting him explore with his tongue. He trailed his tongue up blonde's chest while his hands trailed down towards Naruto's crotch, palming blonde's erection and making him groan silently at the small friction- that was not enough to put out the fire that Sasuke started. Raven fully ignored the hand in his hair that twisted his locks in painful grip. He knew that Naruto wanted a lot more than licks. He didn't care at all- he took his sweet time to explore blonde's chest, leaving red marks here and there. He especially liked glaring, red hickey between Naruto's collarbones- it looked like red jewel. When Sasuke attacked Naruto's neck, blonde let out groan, his hands coming up and gripping Sasuke's hips, making him grind with his own.

Sasuke hissed and bit on Naruto's neck harshly as punishment for taking him off guard. Naruto all but moaned at the sting, raising his own hips to rub with Sasuke's crotch, his head turning to whisper in Sasuke's ear.

"It feels hot, doesn't it?" Something flashed in Sasuke's mind for moment and he remembered that faithful night- Naruto asked him same question back then and he never answered. He propped himself up and looked into blue eyes, his lips close to Naruto's lips, teasing.

"Yes," he hissed, "Incredibly hot..."

_You're tearing me inside out._

_You bury me (bury me)_

Raven's hands finally undid the buttons on Naruto's pants and then he took off his own shirt. Blonde's eyes gleamed and he didn't let Sasuke lead anymore- he'd had enough of this teasing. He grabbed Sasuke's belt and undid it, along with the button and zipper of his pants, sliding them down and taking them off along with boxers. He flipped Sasuke on his stomach and smirked evilly as Sasuke tried to squirm out his hands.

"Your hands ain't going anywhere," he chuckled as he tied Sasuke's belt around his wrists.

Sasuke turned to glare at blonde.

"Untie me now dobe!" Naruto leaned over to Sasuke, whispering in his ear: "Teme... this is punishment for running away and actually hooking up with that pinkette, for letting her touch you in ways only I am allowed to..." and he bit on raven's ear.

Sasuke restrained the groan coming up from his throat, not wanting to show that he actually liked this. He tried to wriggle out from blonde's grip but it was proved that it was impossible. Naruto trapped Sasuke's tights with his legs. He pressed Sasuke's head into the couch and leaned back up to stare at delicious view in front of him. He leaned over to Sasuke's shoulder and gave it kisses, nips and bites. Sasuke groaned and pushed up against Naruto, not having any other choice of what to do.

"I will kill you- "but he was promptly silenced when two fingers were shoved into his mouth.

"Be silent, my dear Sasuke and do me the favor, will you?"

_This ain't no one-nightstand._

_I wanna do it again!_

Sasuke knew that breathing was now laborious. He was burning inside out, pressing his back against Naruto's chest, feeling the incredible heat that blonde's body emitted. He shivered violently as he felt Naruto's free hand glide down his back, fingers sliding teasingly against his hole, nips and kisses on his shoulder from that sinful mouth. One especially hard bite reminded him to continue what he was previously doing- coating blondes' fingers with enough saliva, giving long digits small nips here and there, and from the sounds that escaped Naruto's throat, it seemed that blonde was enjoying himself.

Naruto smiled and rewarded raven with a small kiss on his cheek.

"Good boy... now relax, and I will untie your hands as soon as I finish preparing you..." Sasuke groaned and exhaled heavily as blonde removed his fingers. He could -feel- the flush on his cheeks, literally- he was on fire, head spinning with need and his blush deepened as his hips jerked upwards when Naruto's clean hand spread his legs, leaving one of his legs to rest on floor so he could have better access.

An amused chuckle reached his ears and he glared, as much as he could, over his shoulder: "Next time, it won't go this way."

Naruto let out hearty laugh, smiling widely as he leaned in and captured raven's lips for a moment.

"I wouldn't mind bottoming for you, but I don't know if you have what it takes to be seme," he chuckled as he trailed one of his saliva-coated fingers against Sasuke's entrance. He was glad that raven was distracted enough with his butterfly kisses that he didn't feel the slight push of finger. Naruto swore to himself that he wouldn't hurt him... well, not _too_ much.

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and Vicodin!_

_She's my addiction... My, my addiction!_

Sasuke could feel blonde's hot breath all over his back, perfectly distracting him from slight discomfort that Naruto's finger made. He forced his muscles to relax, no matter how hard that seemed to be. He felt a strong arm around his waist, making him turn to lie on his back. He was about to kick the blonde idiot with his leg but he was too slow for Naruto- blonde had licked his way up Sasuke's cock, still holding that one finger inside of the raven, pushing it in and out slowly. All thoughts about kicking the blonde had left Sasuke's mind- he didn't even notice the second finger that joined the first one.

Naruto smirked- he'd had an inkling that Sasuke was planning to smack him over the head, the moment his legs were free. However, it seemed that he chose more pleasurable option than satisfying his violent urges. The blonde worked his tongue slowly up and down Sasuke's shaft while his fingers moved ever so slowly, trying not to turn Sasuke's attention on slightly burning feeling that he might felt. When he decided to add third finger into dance with others, he took Sasuke's cook whole, taking him deep in his mouth, earning a startling cry out from the raven.

Sasuke thought that the mixture of pain and pleasure would kill him- he couldn't move, except from bucking his hips upwards, which didn't go too far- Naruto held him in place; he couldn't feel anything else but overwhelming pleasure that raced through him like fuel that was set on fire. He wanted to cum- right then and there and he would have, if it weren't for the blonde's hand that held base of his cock, pinning his lower half to the bed. After a few moments, the pain was no more and the only thing he felt were waves of shock-like sensations every time Naruto slowly touched those little nerves deep inside of him.

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol and Vicodin!_

_She's my addiction... My, my addiction!_

Naruto removed his hand and his lips from Sasuke's shaft, earning disappointed groan from raven but nothing else. It seemed that Sasuke was enjoying this as much as Naruto wanted him to. His fingers made circling motions inside of Sasuke, making sure that he always grazed his prostate. He traced his lips up Sasuke's torso, leaving little red bites here and there before reaching the pale, long neck. He gave an incredible suck on the raven's pulse point, making the other moan in satisfaction. Blue eyes took in the pale face - it was flushed, red lips parted, head turned to side. Raven's bangs stuck to his high cheekbones, while his eyes were half lidded and watched blue ones with unhidden need.

Naruto propped himself more, burying his fingers deeper into Sasuke, making the raven gasp for air. Blonde pressed his lips slightly against raven's, feeling hot breath escaping the warm mouth in short intervals. He smiled at him, kissing the edge of Sasuke's lips slowly, temptingly, nipping at them slowly as his fingers abandoned their circling motions and started thrusting in and out slowly. He watched with mild amusement, but also thought it was very cute, when the raven turned his head away from him, barely containing his whimpers in his throat. When he was denied access to his mouth, Naruto trailed kisses up raven's neck, reaching his ear: "Don't look away... I want to watch your lust filled eyes all the time..." Sasuke wanted to snort but the sound that left his mouth was nowhere near a snort.

Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke, still biting slightly on raven's ear: "You look so endearing with that blush, Sasuke...," he whispered, which made Sasuke turn his head to look at Naruto, who stuck fingers in his own mouth. Black, coal orbs watched him breathlessly, taking in every contour of Naruto's face- the slight whiskers on cheeks, the nicely shaped chin and the aquamarine blues that looked down at him with admiration. Of course, at the moment, Sasuke couldn't recognize admiration even if his life depended on it. He watched the blonde sit up and took off his own pants, throwing them to the side.

_She's like cocaine, heroin, alcohol, and Vicodin_

_She's my addiction_

_Yeah my addiction_

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto wasn't wearing any underwear- in those skin-tight leather pants nothing could fit but Naruto himself - no underwear allowed. He watched the fingers that were previously in the blonde's mouth, trail down the blonde's own cock, leaving a wet trail. Sasuke couldn't do anything- he wanted to suck Naruto off, but with his hands tied on his back, there was little that he could do. He moved his leg from the floor, placed it on Naruto's shoulder and then trailed it down tanned chest, down to Naruto's hip- he noticed that blue eyes watched every movement that his leg made. Just when he wanted to sneak his leg behind blonde's waist, it was pushed away.

Naruto hovered over Sasuke for a brief moment and then leaned in, capturing the raven's mouth in a heated dance of tongues, forcing his way into Sasuke's mouth as he grinded himself against raven. Sasuke let out groan into Naruto's mouth, his mind blank as a clean piece of paper, his thoughts erased with ease. Naruto pulled away for few seconds and whispered: "Relax as you did before and it won't hurt that much..." Naruto saw the rest of the sentence in Sasuke's eyes- '_but it will hurt..._' and he leaned in to capture the raven's sweet mouth once again. He lifted Sasuke's other leg on couch's backrest so that he could have better access, but he never broke the kiss. Slowly, totally different from the way they had started, Naruto pushed through first ring of muscles at raven's entrance.

_Round and round your turning me_

_She's my addiction (my, my addiction)_

_Inside out_

_Your burning me!_

Sasuke felt his hands being untied and he immediately threw them around Naruto's neck, his dull nails digging into Naruto's skin, as he forced himself to relax his body. It was easier said than done though- the burning feeling of penetration swept over his mind that even Naruto's kisses couldn't distract him. Raven lurched upwards, biting down on tanned shoulder, trying to restrain his cries.

Naruto had stopped. He didn't give a damn that he had scratches all over his back and a huge bite on his left shoulder- he waited for Sasuke's body to relax. If he continued to push forward, two things would happen; one- he would hurt Sasuke, and he didn't want that, and two- he would cum instantly because raven's inner muscles were clenching and unclenching around him as Sasuke tried to adjust his body. He would never hear the end of it from brunette and Sasuke would never again allow him to top him.

Blonde felt Sasuke relax a bit. His muscles still clenched around him tightly, but now his body was less rigid. He could feel the raven's hot breath against his ear and then a slight nod of his head- a sign that he can go further. Naruto brought his hand and grasped Sasuke's shaft, giving it a few slow strokes, making the raven mewl slightly, even though his face showed discomfort. When he was all way in, he laid Sasuke back down on the couch, letting him adjust.

_She's my addiction (my, my addiction)_

_You're my addiction_

Sasuke couldn't decide what he felt- pain was coursing through his body at full speed, but satisfying feeling of being filled was immense. Everything was blurry in front of him- he could see half-lidded blues but everything beside them was totally gone. He didn't even notice when the song ended. His insides were twisting painfully and he was happy that the blonde leaned in and dragged him into a fierce kiss, making only small, round motion with his hips.

Naruto didn't pull out- he wasn't planning on doing that just yet. He was slowly searching for that one angle he found with his fingers and as soon as he felt raven jerk against him, breaking the kiss to take a breath, he knew he found it. And that was the moment he pulled out and then slammed back in, hitting the raven's prostate dead on, now that he knew the right angle.

This time, Sasuke knew for no shame- he couldn't restrain cries that left his mouth as Naruto rammed in forcefully, thrust after thrust, sending shocks throughout his body. He immediately locked his legs around blonde's waist, clenching them tightly, like he was suddenly afraid that blonde would disappear.

Naruto wanted to chuckle at Sasuke's out-of-nowhere possessiveness but he didn't have time for that. Moreover, his head was filled only with rippling pleasure that Sasuke's inner muscles provided him. He had to concentrate not to cum too soon- if it were up to him, he would have liked to stay buried deep inside Sasuke forever. But he couldn't and he promised the raven that he would compensate for that calculated, little slut that wanted to take him away. Sasuke was only his and if it were up to him, they could marry this instant.

Sasuke was in heaven- every thrust shocked him to the inner core, every kiss that he got- his skin sucked in shamelessly, every bite that he left on the tanned shoulder made him feel inexplicably happy and he couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde. He watched, as much as Naruto's erratic thrusts allowed him, how the blonde's face was scrunched in concentration, his tongue licking his bottom lip. Every groan that Naruto let out made Sasuke's insides turn inside out. He could feel his orgasm rising up, every bit of pleasure that his body received gathered in the pit of his stomach.

It was bliss - completion that Sasuke felt, complete acceptance that Naruto received from the raven's body. It was mesmerizing- the way pale body was aligned up against the tanned one, fluid movements of their entangled bodies, the pale hands that twisted blonde locks in pleasure, sinful mouth that trailed hot, wet kisses against pale neck. It was unbearably hot- black bangs that stuck to the pale forehead, blonde locks almost covering blue eyes. Their movements were perfectly timed- the moment of thrusts and clenching, pulling out in next second and unwilling unclenching of inner walls.

It was too much yet not enough. Naruto wanted to say something, but he didn't in fear to miss some of the raven's lustful groans and moans. There was enough time after this for him to tease Sasuke with dirty talk. Now it's just him, the raven, and the pleasure gathered and suppressed forcefully in the pit of his stomach. He brought his hand up and clasped his fingers around Sasuke's shaft, giving it a few slow strokes.

And for Sasuke that was it- he cried out, his back arching upwards, as he closed his eyes in ecstasy. He came violently, clenching painfully around Naruto, which brought the blonde over the edge. With a feral growl, he came inside Sasuke, his whole body shaking with pleasure.

Sasuke though he had fainted- everything was white for a moment, and groan that blonde let out was still ringing in his ears. He was panting heavily, his nails red from blood that he drew out from the blonde's shoulders, his legs sliding slowly to the side. He was exhausted, the energy simply left him. He felt Naruto pull out slowly- whether not to hurt him or out of tiredness, he was grateful for it- he felt really sore.

The raven snapped his eyes open as he heard a thump beside him, Naruto's weight leaving him. He was about to ask something (or yell) when a tanned hand grabbed his arm and dragged him on top of muscled chest.

Apparently, there was not enough space for little couch for both Naruto and Sasuke, so blonde decided to rest on floor, with the raven on top of him, sparing him from being scratched on his bare back from the carpet. Sasuke rose to look at Naruto, who was breathing deeply and contentedly. He frowned and grabbed blonde's chin, dragging his head upwards and making the blue eyes stare at him in fear.

"You'd better not have lied about this not being a one night stand. I swear I will kick your ass," he threatened, but Naruto sighed in relief, making Sasuke's frown even deeper.

"And here I am, afraid that you would kill me for tying your hands," the blonde chuckled, at what Sasuke snorted and smacked him over head.

"Shut up dobe. You will pay me for that," he muttered, a small flush covering his cheeks, as he leaned back down on well-sculpted chest. Naruto merely grinned, hugging Sasuke closely, sighing in satisfaction and happiness that he finally captured his dream.

-/o

Long, pale fingers twirled brown locks in anxiety. He couldn't sit peacefully for full three minutes and until Itachi groaned in annoyance at his fidgeting, Neji couldn't stop turning and glancing at the door that led in back office.

Lavender eyes fixed on smudge on counter in the bar, sitting with Itachi who was even more drunk than earlier that evening. Neji wondered why the Uchiha family liked vodka that much. It made him think they came from Russia. He eyed his scotch and then pushed the almost full glass towards bartender, who was cleaning glasses.

"Not in the mood Neji?" the bartender asked in amusement, taking the glass and spilling the drink in the sink.

Neji sighed and glanced worriedly at the office door again.

"They went in there five hours ago. It's four thirty in the morning, for fucks sake."

The bartender laughed and looked around the club. The night had ended and it was empty, music turned off and all chairs lifted on tables. Only chairs that were beside the bar and were occupied by a dozing Itachi (who had his head on Neji's shoulder) and Neji weren't lifted.

Brunette sighed and nudged Itachi awake: "Hey, wake up. You need to go and check on Naruto and Sasuke. It's four in the morning."

Itachi groaned and just nuzzled even closer, making brunettes eyebrow twitch. He smacked him over the head, making him leap out of chair.

"Fine, fine. I'll go see where they are..." the raven mumbled sleepily, and dragged himself towards the office.

Once he approached, he knocked first. When no sound came, he shrugged and opened the door, stepping in. Everything was dark so he flipped the light on, blinking at the sudden onslaught of light. When he adjusted his vision, he was greeted by very uncommon sight- on the couch Sasuke was huddled very closely to Naruto, sleeping blissfully, totally ignorant to the world around him. Naruto on the other hand, was blinking, trying to see who was in the doorway, interrupting his sleep.

"At least you had the decency to put on few clothes on," Itachi commented offhandedly, rubbing his eyes. "Also, you could have said that you would screw my brother here so that Neji and I didn't have to wait for you two."

Naruto rolled his eyes and yawned, waving with his hand.

"Just leave already, I wanna sleep." Itachi snorted and turned off the light, leaving the room.

When he returned to the bar, he grabbed Neji by the forearm, dragging him off the barstool.

"They ain't going anywhere." the brunette wanted to argue, but Itachi didn't let him.

"They will be fine. Suigetsu," the raven turned to bartender, "you can fill in for Neji, right?"

With a wave of his hand, the bartender dismissed them with a smirk on his lips. Itachi merely grinned and dragged Neji out of the club.

"Our bed awaits," Itachi simply stated, still dragging half-confused brunette.

~OWARI~

A/N: DONE! Two-shot with NaruSasu smut is done! Yay for me! Now off to drink some more coffee or I will collapse! Review please! Thank you in advance *wave*


End file.
